This invention is directed to a game of chance kit and, more particularly, to a game kit for use by charitable organizations, clubs and taverns and the like whereby members or customers can purchase a ticket and instantly win a prize if the ticket is a "winner". These kits are sold through licensed distributors in states where such games are legal. Typically, the kit is purchased by the charitable organization, club or tavern, the tickets are sold and the instant prizes are paid by the kit purchaser. The number of winners is precisely controlled so that the income from ticket sales will exceed the total cost of the instant prizes and so that the ticket purchasers will know in advance the payout if all tickets are purchased.
Traditionally, game of chance kits have been sold to the distributor in flexible plastic bags that are heat sealed so that the integrity of the game set is insured until the organization that sells the tickets opens a bag. Typically the organization must then find a suitable bowl, jar or container to dump the ticket sets into so that the tickets can be dispensed one at a time (ticket or game packet is glued together). This can be a drawback to the sale of the game sets relative to other types of game sets since the organization is left to find a suitable bowl and in the handling of a bagged ticket set and the placing of the ticket set into a bowl, the integrity of the ticket set may be inadvertently destroyed. Also, it is important to have the rules of the game fairly posted on or near the container for the game set. The organization must find a place to post the rules flair or poster. The rules flair or poster may, only by chance, be of a size that it can be fixed to the container chosen for dispensing the tickets. Thus, it is possible that the rules flair or poster will be lost and the organization will inadvertently violate regulations requiring that the rules flair or poster remain near the location where the tickets are dispensed.
It is an object, according to this invention, to provide a game kit that overcomes the drawbacks described above.